O Futuro do Nosso Amor
by Naty-chan 50 e Shina.Com
Summary: Voe mataria a unica pessou que amou na vida? É essa a decisão dessas jovens guerreiras, o que sera que elas vão decidir? [FICHAS ABERTAS]


-Sinopse-

-

Era para ser tudo normal no futuro, sim no ano de 2067 ainda existe água, ainda existe céu, ainda existe pessoas como ela ou como você mais tem uma coisa que ai existe e lá não a... Paz

Sim em 2067 a paz não existem as pessoas são obrigadas a viverem presas e a trabalharem para J um maldoso e poderoso feiticeiro que controla tudo e a todos em sua volta.

J criou dezesseis guerreiras uma em cada grande país para poder dominá-los seus poderes eram muito forte suas magias indestrutíveis nenhuma arma moderna era capaz dominá-las, elas eram indestrutíveis.

As dezesseis guerreiras tinham suas '_casas'_, eram grandes santuário tipo de Deuses gregos antigos, uma paixão de J, que ficava situado no sul do Brasil aonde na sua época é a cidade de São Paulo.

Mas J não estava satisfeito em apenas dominar o futuro ele queria o passado mais não sabia se suas amadas guerreiras seriam capazes de vencer os cavaleiros do zodíaco uma lenda que ele não sabe dizer se é real ou não.

Mais Já mesmo assim abriu um portal para a Terra no ano de 2007 levando suas guerreiras com sigo, e agora, será que eles vão conseguir dominar o passado e o futuro ou será que algo no fundo dos seus corações fará elas pararem.

-Desafio-

-

Concurso melhor ficha

By: Naty-Chan

Bem já que como EU e nem NINGUEM desse site é NINGUEM para julgar as fichas das meninas, eu não ESCOLHO as melhores fichas eu apenas ESTIMULO as leitoras com o meu CLASSICO concurso de melhor ficha.

Explicando:

As três melhores fichas, escolhidas aleatoriamente tem QUALQUER direito a minha ficha, tipo assim por exemplo uma cena especial um beijo rápido, coisas assim PARA mais...Os desejos são variados primeiro lugar direito a três desejos, segundo lugar direito a dois desejos terceiro lugar direito a um desejo.

Primeiro Lugar

-

-

Segundo Lugar

-

-

Terceiro Lugar

-

-

-

- Ficha: -

-

Aqui estão o que precisa para entrar nessa fic,com 4 pontos principais são esses!

_Nome:_

_Idade:_

_Apelido:_

_Data de Nascimento (Respeitem o signo que escolheram):_

_Signo:_

_Armadura que deseja no santuárioBaseado nos signos do zodíaco)_

_Lugar onde nasceu:_

_Local de Treinamento:_

_Aparência (Caprichem. Coloquem o máximo de detalhes que puderem. Sejam criativas e explorem ao máximo sua parte detalhista):_

_Altura:_

_Que roupas gosta de usar, quando não está de armadura(Pensem que vocês te que ter roupas para sair e roupas para ficar de bobeira por ai. Não se esqueçam das roupas de gala ) :_

_Personalida:_

_Maior Qualidade:_

_Maior Defeito:_

_Do que ela gosta:_

_O que ela detesta:_

_Mania:_

_O que faz no seu tempo livre (Vai as compras, dorme, treina, cuida da casa, procura namorado...):_

_Golpes:_

_Poderes: (Apenas um por favor)_

_História (Explorem sua criatividade de novo. Sejam convincentes e sejam baseadas no resumo lembrassem vocês são guerreiras do J ):_

_Dourado: (Mínimo Duas opções)_

_Como vão se conhecer:_

_O que ele vai achar de você:_

_O que você vai achar dele:_

_Como vai descobrir que está apaixonada por ele:_

_Como ele vai descobrir que está apaixonado por você:_

_Vão se declarar como:_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Personagem extra: -

_**-**_

_**Nome:** Justin James Jackson (1) vulgo **J** _

**Aparência: **_É um homem extremamente atraente, 1.86 de altura e 89 quilos, um parte totalmente atlético com um físico perfeito músculos lindos e distribuídos por todos o corpo, os olhos verdes bem expressivos bem escuros com cílios curtos e delicados, com os cabelos longos e liso que vão ate a cintura prateados lisos bastante lisos e brilhantes, a pele bem branca e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, seus lábios são vermelhos e dão muita vontade de provar, seus olhos mostram paz e calma._

_**Personalidade:** É um misterioso e lindo, um ar de orgulhoso mais com um sorriso de partir corações, é calmo e delicado, tem um ar de homem maduro, seu sorriso parti corações, quando ama se entregar de primeira, não é de seduzir ninguém, mais adora lutar pelo o que é seu e o que quer ciumento mais nunca arruma briga com ninguém, seu sorriso conquista qualquer mulher._

_**Disponibilidade:** VAGO alguém quer adotar esse meu xuxu aqui?_

Cavaleiros:

Shion-

Mú-

Deba-

Saga-

Kanon-

Mask-

Aioria-

Shaka-

Dohko-

Milo-

Aioros- **Amor te Amo!! Meu Deus favorited.**

Justin ( J ):

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Posições no santuário –

-

Grande Mestra: Ocupado.

Áries:

Touro:

Gêmeos:

Gêmeos:

Câncer:

Leão:

Virgem:

Libra:

Sagitário:

Escorpião:

Capricórnio:

Aquário:

Peixes:

Par do Justin:

-

-

-


End file.
